


Soothing

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Complicated First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Finn enjoys sitting in the dark. So does Poe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/gifts).



> Betaed by cole-lection.

Finn has always liked the dark.

As a child, it was the only time they weren't supervised. Finn and all the other young Stormtrooper cadets, would lie in the dorms where they slept in groups of twenty, sorted by age groups, from the youngest of ten and up till their late teens, and whisper to each other. Sometimes they would get into each other’s bed, though not very often. They might not have been under direct scrutiny, but there was always the risk that one of their sergeants would come in and you did  _ not _ want to be caught out of your own bed after light's out.

Still, Finn enjoyed the dark then, as he does now. There is a solace in it that he cannot find in the day. The world goes calm when the sun sets but not quiet. The dark had its own noises, soothing and soft.

Night at the Resistance base is exactly the way Finn likes it, warm and smooth and pitch black.

He is hiding behind the storage facilities just outside the base. 

Well technically, Finn isn’t hiding, just trying to get away from it all for a bit. Though the Resistance has less people than the First Order Stormtrooper Corps, everyone is so unstructured and he isn't always sure how to deal with the chaos.

He’s usually alone, but sometimes like tonight Poe is with him.

He doesn't mind Poe's presence. The man knows how to be quiet and his presence is soothing, too.

At that moment, the silence is interrupted by a gigantic yawn from the man in question.

"Sorry," Poe says sheepishly."Day's been longer than I expected."

"Maybe you should go to bed?" Finn offers.

"Nah, I'm comfortable."

Finn can't see a thing in the dark, but he hears Poe shift against the building wall behind them.

"I like spending time alone with you," Poe continues after a few moments.

"What? Just sitting silently in the dark with me?" Finn regrets his words the moment he says them. After all, he like spending time with Poe in that way too, so why shouldn't his friend feel the same way? But Poe doesn't seem to take any offense at Finn's words.

"Yeah, I just, you know, like being around you. Any chance I get."

There's something in Poe's voice as he speaks. Maybe it hasn't been there before, or maybe Finn just hasn't noticed it till now, where the only part of Poe he has to focus on is his voice. But to Finn it almost sounds as if Poe is trying to say something without quite saying it.

"I like being around you too," Finn says, mostly to keep the conversation going. Maybe that odd note in Poe's voice will come back and Finn could figure out what it is.

"I'm glad you do." Yes, it's still there. "Finn I-"

"What?" He prompts. Maybe he won't have to puzzle it out? Maybe Poe will just tell him of his own volition? His curiosity is roused and really wants to know what that undertone means.

"Nevermind, it's nothing," Poe goes on after a noticeable pause.

"No, tell me."

Finn hears Poe shift again.

"You know, this is a bit hard to say." Poe sounds oddly nervous now. "Maybe I could show you?"

Finn frowns in the dark. What could it be that will be easier to show than tell? Now he definitely needs to know.

"Okay," he replies.

He feels Poe touch his cheek gently with the palm of his hand. Then, there is a soft brush of lips over his and he freezes up. He knows he should be doing something, but in that moment the feel of Poe's lips on his is too much and entirely unexpected; and his brain blanks out.

Then they're gone.

"I'm sorry, I-" Poe stutters and Finn hears him scramble to his feet. "I- I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry," Poe mutters again, his voice increasingly frantic, then his footsteps disappears hastily into the dark.

Finn just sits there, blinks, then blinks again, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He raises his fingers to his lips and touches them, feeling the lingering tinkle from the kiss.

Poe... just kissed... him? And then he ran off?

Something in that sequence of events doesn't make sense, mostly the last part in Finn's opinion.

Well, he'll need more information to  _ make _ sense of it and the only place to get that is Poe. So he'll have to find where he ran off to.

 

oOoOo

 

Poe proves easy to find. Finn sees him through the transparisteel window, pacing back and forth in his room and looking distressed.

He walks into Poe's room without knocking. The man has his back turned and spins on his heel to face him. His face is anxious and his eyes look sad.

"Finn, I'm sorry," he blurts out.

"You keep saying that, but why? I don't get it. What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

Another frown spreads on Finn's face. Poe really isn't making sense to him.

"Why not? Did you hear me say no?"

"No, but-"

"But what?"

"You didn't kiss me back."

Finn huffs, "Give a man a minute before panicking would you? I didn't kiss you back because I didn't expect it. I didn't think you- That can wait till later." Suddenly, he grins. "You know, you could try kissing me again see how it goes? Now I'm prepared for it."

Poe's gaze flicks down from Finn's eyes to his lips then back up again. He licks his lips nervously and Finn sees the hesitance written all over his face.

"Or maybe... I could kiss you?" he offers as a way of compromise.

Slowly Poe nods. Finn steps closer, so close their chests are almost touching. He puts one hand on Poe's face, mirroring the move Poe made earlier, then leans forward and touches his lips to the other man's.

Finn didn’t register much of the first kiss, his mind was too occupied with the fact that it was happening at all at the time. But this time he does.

Poe's lips are soft and slightly chapped, and taste of meiloorun juice. Finn feels a puff of warm air as Poe sighs into the kiss, pressing back ever so softly.

"So," he mutters, his lips still resting against Poe's. "Should I be panicking right now?"

"No, no need to panic. But you know, we really should talk." Poe's voice is slightly hoarse and despite his words, he's not pulling back.

"Can we do that later? If you don't mind, that is. I like kissing you and I'd like to do it a while longer."

"Tell you a secret? I like kissing you, too." Finn can feel Poe's lips curl into a smile against his.

"You do?" Finn says his own widening into a grin as lets his finges slide fown and around Poe's chin.

"Yeah, it's... soothing."

"Soothing, eh? Must be doing something wrong then. Let's see if I can fix that."


End file.
